1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network technology and more particularly, to a network signal enhancement circuit assembly, which uses a signal enhancement module to compensate for an attenuation of the transmitting signal due to long distance signal transmission, thereby effectively solving signal attenuation and distortion problems assuring a high level of signal transmission stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer technology, desk computers and notebook computers are well developed and widely used in different fields for different applications, it is the market trend to provide computers having high operating speed and small size. Further, network communication technology brings people closer together, helping people to gather information about living, learning, working and recreational activities. By means of network communication, people can communicate with one another to send real time information, advertising propaganda or e-mail. Further, through the internet, people can search information, send instant messages, or play on-line video games. The development of computer technology makes the relationship between people and network unshakable and inseparable.
Further, a network signal processing circuit A for processing network signals is known comprising a first connection end B and a second connection end C respectively electrically connected to a network connector and a network-on-chip, a plurality of two-wire channels D connected in parallel between the first connection end B and the second connection end C for transmitting network signals from the network connector at the first connection end B to the network-on-chip at the second connection end C, a plurality of coupling modules E each having two coupling capacitors E1 respectively electrically connected in series to the two wires D1 of one respective two-wire channel D for coupling network signals, and a plurality of filter modules F each having two filter inductors F1 respectively electrically connected in series to the two wires D1 of one respective two-wire channel D for removing high-frequency noises. Further, the transmission of network signals can be done in a wired transmission manner or a wireless transmission manner. If the transmission distance is short, the signal transmission is stable. However, when transmitting a network signal through a long transmission distance, an attenuation of the network signal may occur, lowering the network signal transmission performance and leading to signal instability or signal distortion problems.
Thus, when a network processing circuit receives a network signal from a remote electronic apparatus through a long transmission distance and long transmission time, problems due to signal attenuation, distortion and instability may occur. The use of signal coupling means and signal filter means in a network processing circuit cannot compensate for an attenuation of the received network signal, resulting in data transmission instability or decreased transmission speed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a network processing circuit that eliminates the aforesaid problems.